Atlantean's in camp half blood, this can't be good
by Emzicle
Summary: When four Atlantean's land in camp half blood with out a clue as to why they're there and how they got there this are bound to go wrong. With Dionysus, Chiron and most of the satyr's knowing their secret it's only a matter of time before everyone knows.
1. Where are we exactly?

I fell through the air, hitting the ground with a thump and lifted my head, my vision was blurred from the fall, I turned around and stared at the sky, Alec appeared in mid air and fell towards me. I rolled to the side to avoid being landed on, Alec moaned and glared at me, Darius landed on him, causing them both to cry out in pain, I stood up and held out my hand to them. They glanced at each other before each grabbing my hand and pulling me to the floor, Irene screamed as she too plummeted to the floor, we all scattered and she landed on the ground. We stood, bruised and slightly confused, rubbing out heads and staring around at the place where we had been transported to, eventually everyone came to the conclusion that this was somehow my fault and glared at me. I began slowly backing away, turning and running, my friends chasing me through the new surroundings, I stopped, everyone ramming into me and sending us all flying. "And what exactly are you doing here?" Came the booming voice of Dionysus as he loomed over us, demigods peering over at us in armour and carrying weapons, looking like they'd just got off the battlefield. We scrambled to our feet, brushing off the dirt and glaring at the incoming demigods.  
"How are we supposed to know?" Darius said with hatred in his voice as he glared at the god of wine. Dionysus looked at us with disgust before walking away, leaving us to the mercy of the demigods.  
"Naia," Dionysus yelled, I turned to face him, "Do not tell them of your origin. If they know that you are Atlantean it could bring war." He said, in Atlantean. I held up my hands to him, a sign of submission, he nodded and left. The demigods seemed to have doubled in size, all of them were looking at us expectantly, one of them stepped forward, smiled and said, "Welcome to camp half blood, have you been claimed yet?" The smiles faded from our faces and the reality hit us, we were going to die, if not by their hand by each others. We could not survive in this place, surrounded by god worshipping demigods who don't even know that our island exists. The girl continued to look at us; her perfect hair and makeup suggested she was a daughter of Aphrodite.  
"No" Alec said bitterly. "We haven't been claimed." He muttered through clenched teeth, we knew about his temper and the last thing we needed right now was for him to go off. "I'm going for a walk" He said, flames dancing across his fingers which luckily no one noticed.  
"We'll put you in the Hermes cabin for now, but you should be claimed soon." Said the girl, her mind was full of pink and hair and fashion but I managed to find that her name was Drew. She led us to a cabin and opened the door, the place was filled with people who all looked a lot alike, they stared at us as we walked in.  
"Hey," We turned to see two guys a few years older than us walk through the door. "I'm Travis and this is Conner, head councillors for the Hermes cabin." He said, they both smiled at us. We introduced ourselves to everyone who became less hostile as time passed. "Well as you can see we're a bit cramped, but you're welcome to stay as long as you need to, this is the cabin of the god of travellers after all." He smiled again, his blonde hair glistening in the sun.  
"Thanks," Irene said, as always wanting to be nice and courteous, "Hopefully we won't be here very long." We were given a tour of the grounds and then sent off to target practice. We didn't miss a shot, we had all been trained in this since we could walk, and were sent to practice our sword handling, that was where we really shone. Darius laughed and ran off to 'kick some demigod butt' as he put it, Irene sighed and reluctantly followed him to make sure he didn't kill anyone and Alec and I turned to face each other. Ever since I could remember Alec and I had tried to be better than the other, it was a silly competition but neither of us wanted to lose. A flick of our wrists and we were armed, my swords glowed gold and black but no one seemed to notice. The problem with us fighting was that we were both as good as each other and the fight could last for ages, and it did, eventually we gave up, flicking our wrists to make our swords switch to metal bands that clamped around our wrists. I smiled at him and jumped on him, knocking him off his feet and sending us both falling, we fought for a while before stopping, lying on the grass and laughing. We stood and a girl stepped forward, she had blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"What was that?" She asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind, Darius came to stand beside me.  
"Umm." I chewed my lip; thankfully a centaur came at that moment. "Chiron, what's wrong?" The girl asked.  
"Annabeth tell Rachael I need to speak with her," Chiron said, everyone scattered; Irene came to stand with me, Alec and Darius. "Why are you here?" The centaur asked, we didn't answer. "Who sent you here?" He asked, I was shoved forward.  
"We don't know, we just appeared here." I said, hoping he would believe me. He walked off, leaving us to argue about whether or not he believed us. A satyr looked at us with suspicion and confusion before shaking his head and walking away. Everyone began making their way to the hall; we followed, trying to work out what was going on. It turned out that they were going to play capture the flag, and we were expected to participate. Darius and Alec were overjoyed at the chance to attack demigods, Irene was against violence and war and I knew that this wasn't going to end well. Irene was on defence which meant she didn't have to fight and could show off her amazing archery skills, Darius, Alec and I were on attack.  
"They won't heal as fast as us," I warned them, "Don't stab them." I hissed, they looked disappointed but agreed to not kill anyone, except me, I was doomed. I crouched in the trees, my eyes on the area, looking for any signs of movement, someone grabbed my shoulder, I jumped, Darius laughed.  
"Cool it Naia, we need to go forward, get ready to beat up some demigods." He said, smiling, we moved slowly forward, a sword in each hand, it was considered cowardly to use a shield. I spun them round in a circle out of habit and nerves as a million ways this could go horribly wrong ran through my mind. We walked forward and listened for any sign of movement, there wasn't any, it was like the calm before the storm and we both knew that this meant they were waiting for us to get close enough. We were against the Athena cabin who would beat us when it came to strategy. Suddenly the forest erupted in a flurry of shouting and violence and weapons and war, metal clanging as the two sides clashed, Darius ran ahead of me and soon we were fighting our way through the mass of Athenian campers. They barely put up a fight and we were making good progress, dodging and ducking were necessary and never losing sight of the other. Alec appeared from time to time, but seemed more interested in fighting than getting the flag. Soon Darius and I could see the flag, but the rest of the Hermes cabin were back in the battle and the flag was surrounded by archers and a few swordsmen. I flickered my wrists, I reached for the medallion that was around my neck and it switched to a bow, the medallion changing into arrows that were both black and gold, feeling good at the feel of it in my hands, I aimed and fired, hitting the first guy in the arm, easily avoiding his armour and hitting his skin, he lost his balance and toppled off the rock he was standing on, the other archers were just as easy and me and Darius had them out in a second. I pressed my back against a tree, careful to stay hidden, spinning my swords in my hands, waiting for the right time. I leaped from the trees, my swords hitting his shield and sparks flying from the impact.  
"What metal is that?" He asked, shoving me backwards with his shield, and attacked with his other hand.  
"Celestial bronze, I just altered it a bit." I said, attacking again with gold and black blades, the bronze fused with light and dark, a gift from my parents for my 12th birthday, just what every girl wants, swords. I hadn't taken them off since I got them, the bands staying strapped to my wrists permanently, along with the medallion around my neck which I had discovered I couldn't lose, no matter what happened or how many arrows I used, it would always reappear around my neck and scare the living daylights out of me. We fought for a while, well until I got bored and took him out in a few moves, Darius smiled at me and together we raised the banner, our cabin cheered, having appeared from the forest with Athena's cabin after them, I smiled.


	2. I dream of war

I dream of war

That night at dinner everyone was arguing about who our parents could be, some saying Apollo because of our archery skills, others saying Ares because of our fighting skills and others were saying Athena because of our tactics, we remained silent and refused to comment, saying that we'd know when we were claimed. The conversation went back to other things and we were left alone, mainly, there were a few questions about our mortal parents.

"I don't know which of my parents is mortal," I repeated, getting annoyed at their inability to understand the simplest of things. "I've never met either of them, I have no idea who my parents are or which one of them is a god." I said, they looked down in disappointment and moved on the Alec who began hitting his head on the table at their persistent questioning, I grabbed a handful of his hair to stop him from injuring himself further. Eventually they gave up and started talking about how they were going to kill the Ares campers the next time we played capture the flag with them. We finished eating in silence, trying not to laugh at the quiet murmurs about our parents. We were then dragged to the campfire where people were singing songs that you sing at a campfire, I tried to sit still and got a lot of death glares from Darius. I started humming a tune and playing the notes on my legs, missing my piano and the days I used to sit there and play tunes for hours. Eventually the campfire ended and we went back to our cabin and attempted to sleep, which is easier said than done with all of the monsters in the woods. I got up and went for a walk in an attempt to clear my head, the cold night air biting at my arms.

"Can't sleep?" Someone asked, I jumped and looked over at Alec who had come out to join me.

"I'll sleep when I know what's going on and why we're here. Until then I'll have to find something to do considering we're already awesome at fighting and I haven't got my guitar or a drum kit or any music I can dance to. They don't have a piano which means I have to resort to kicking the crap out of you." Alec laughed and put him arm around my shivering shoulders, steering me towards the cabin. I lay in my bed and tried to sleep, I couldn't so I began drumming on my legs.

"Naia, go to sleep." Alec said, I stopped drumming and put my hands over my mouth to contain the laughter that was about to escape out of me. Eventually I fell asleep, and immediately wished I was still awake. In my dream people were screaming, fire was everywhere and no matter where you looked you could see people dying. Lightning shot from the sky, exploding on the ground around a man who was strolling through the battlefield with a stern look on his face, Zeus. The sea was rough and waves were washing away dozens of people, arrows shot from the sky as Apollo and Artemis did their part in out destruction. Gods were scattered across the battlefield, killing millions of Atlanteans with a flick of their wrists. The sea began to rise, People were running to the shore and the gods were vanishing, Killing more people as they began their true form. A barrier began to form around our island as the sea covered us and we slowly sank beneath the waves. The spirits fell and everyone was either screaming or crying over the loss of a loved one or tending to the injured and taking the bodies of the fallen to be buried. I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to look for some sign of hope, everything was black and the air smelt of smoke and blood. Light blinded me, I sunk to my knees and hid my head under my arms, when I opened my eyes our sun was hovering above us and a man was smiling at me. _Turn away._ Said the voice in my head, obediently I did and a light shined behind me, when I turned back the man was gone. I woke up, my breathing rapid and my eyes wide. I climbed out of bed and looked around the camp, everyone was still sleeping, I tried to get the images out of my head but they were imprinted in my head, I ran to the bathroom and vomited, lying on the cold floor and feeling completely sick at the sight of all that death and destruction that the gods had caused. I pulled myself together and forced myself to sit up and not vomit again. After having a shower and lying face down on my bed for ages I decide to go for a run, no one was up and the sun was just rising above the horizon, I watched it rise, its warmth giving me hope, though I didn't know why. I ran through the woods, dodging monsters that I couldn't be bothered to kill, stabbing the others who turned to dust, when I got back everyone was up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darius yelled from across the cabin, everyone looked at me.

"I went for a run." I said, walking to my bunk. "Grow a pair and stopped worrying." I said, flopping onto my bed face first. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off my bed, I landed on the floor and Darius glared down at me, I kicked his legs from under him and he hit the floor next to me. "That's what you get." I said, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head, Darius stood up and walked into the bathroom. I jumped up and walked out, heading towards archery practise.


	3. We sneak out like ninjas

We sneak out like ninjas

I pulled another arrow out of my quiver, firing the gold point at the target and hitting another bullseye, people looked at me like I was a complete weirdo and continued to miss their target. "You have quite an aim." Chiron said, walking over to me as I retrieved my arrows from the board and put them back into my quiver. "And interesting arrows." He said, noticing the gold tips and feathers.  
"I should have a good aim, I've been doing this since I can remember and the arrows are a gift from my parents, so is the bow and my swords. Birthday presents, so they haven't completely forgotten about me, yet." I began walking towards the sea, Chiron followed.  
"Maybe they have a reason for not being in your life." He said, giving me the impression that he knew something about my parents, but I knew better than to ask and continued walking towards the lake. I sat on the edge of a cliff, my feet dangling over the edge, and thought about my dream. Who was that man and why was he there? I shivered at the memory of the screaming and the death. I looked down at the calm waves, feeling scared and angry at what had happened and the fact that the Gods had gotten away with it so I went to find Chiron.  
"Does anyone know? Do the demigods know about Atlantis and what happened?" I asked him, my voice low to avoid other people hearing.  
"Atlantis was forgotten about, people didn't know what had happened and they didn't ask, in those times they respected the gods decisions. Demigods don't know that Atlantis ever existed, the Gods don't speak about, they haven't in a very long time." I sighed and realised I wasn't going to get anywhere by angering the gods. What happened, happened. I couldn't change it and it would certainly do no good to tell everyone, they wouldn't believe me anyway.  
"Hey, ready to start?" Darius asked, keeping up the routine of our training, Darius and I had a deal, I would teach him unarmed combat and he would teach me how to control my powers better. I smiled and prepared myself, he attacked. I dodged him easily and kicked his back sending him sprawling on the ground, he swept my legs from under me but we were both on out feet in seconds.  
"Your getting better." I said.  
"That or your getting worse." He replied, I laughed. "Besides, I learnt from the best." We fought again, each landing blows to the other and our fight gathered a crowd, the fight slowly escalated, becoming more intense as time passed. Eventually we were tearing each other apart and Alec got in the middle of us. "Sorry, got a bit carried away." Darius said  
"Same, sorry. We've stopped fighting" I turned to the demigods who hadn't moved yet. "Disperse." They walked away and Darius walked up to me, flinging me over his shoulder and walking off. "Put me down! Darius, I'm not kidding put me down right now." He continued to walk, stopping when we were in the middle of the forest and dumping me on the ground. "What the hell?" I yelled, he sat down opposite me and held out his hands. I placed mine in his and let the energy flow between us, I saw glimpses of his thoughts but they were gone before I could make sense of them, I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine.  
"Concentrate!" He snapped as I attempted to concentrate my anger into a circle of fire, my mind kept on shifting back to the same thing and the circle kept flickering out as I lost my concentration, Darius gave up and we walked back into camp. Irene smiled at us before running off somewhere and we had no idea where Alec was, hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid. "Why are you so distracted?" Darius asked, steering me away from the archery practise and walking with me to the campfire area.  
"Just some dream I had last night. I really freaked me out. I saw, well at least I think I saw, the war." I said, Darius hugged my shoulders but didn't say anything. I pulled away from him and began walking towards the barrier that separated camp half blood and the rest of the world. Chiron stopped me before I could leave. "Oh please." I said for the hundredth time. "I'll be there and back before you know it. I just want a look, the monsters probably can't even sense me but I can take them. Just one look, this is probably the only chance Ill get to see the real world. Please." I looked up and Chiron, he frowned at me.  
"No." And with that he walked away, not even giving me a reason.  
"We're going anyway right?" Darius asked, looking at me expectantly.  
"Hell yeah. That was more telling him where we're going than actually asking." I said, running off to get Irene and Alec. We avoided everyone and slipped over the border, it soon became clear that we would need a car, no problem. We waited until one passed and replicated it, missing off the number plate and changing the colour from red to black. I jumped into the drivers seat and hoped that I knew what I was doing, we didn't have anything like this on Atlantis, we relied on walking and wind, we didn't need anything else as our island was quite small. I gripped the steering wheel and put my foot down, we shot down the road, my knuckles turned white and I narrowly missed crashing twice. I could feel Irene clutching my seat and Darius and Alec didn't look very well, I stopped the car, knowing that we would get ourselves killed if we drove all the way to the city. "I've got an idea." I said, getting out of the car and looking for another person who was driving this way. "Hey, wait!" I yelled at the first motorists, waving my arms in the air, they stopped and rolled down the window. "Hi, sorry but do you know the way to the city? Are we heading the right way?" The guy nodded and stuck his arm out, pointing in the direction he had just come from.  
"Yeah just keep heading that way an it should be signposted."  
"Thank you." I said, brushing my hand against his before walking back to the car, everyone was looking at me with complete confusion. "Shall we? That man was very helpful in telling me everything he knew about driving." I said, holding up my hand and smiling at them, I knew that I shouldn't take information from peoples minds but this was important. We drove into the city filled with excitement before I realised something. "We don't have money, not the money they use anyway. I've seen it in peoples mind, dollars or something." Darius touched my hand, information flowed between us.  
"You don't think that I would come here unprepared. We just need to find a cash machine," I nodded, everything now making sense as my head filled with the stolen information. "I'm sure they're not that hard to manipulate."  
"That's stealing!" I yelled at him, he looked at me in that 'and?' sort of way, I hit him. We continued the drive in silence, all secretly thinking that Darius' idea wasn't half bad.


	4. I demonstate how not to drive

I demonstrate how not to drive

There were cars everywhere as people went about their business, all of this was completely normal to them, but this was so weird for us. We had never seen anything like it, the buildings were so big and everyone looked very professional and serious. We parked and walked out into the noise and the smell. You could hear people shouting and the sound of dozens of cars and the smell of food and exhaust fumes, it was so loud. We ran across the road, trying not to get hit by a car and getting yelled at by numerous people, I had to get to somewhere more open. We walked through the crowded streets, laughing and looking like complete weirdo's when we were amazed at everything. We heard music and paused, heading towards a stage that wad in the middle of a park, people were crowded around it. "Anyone want to show off your skills then now's your chance." They guy if stage yelled, we ran to the front.  
"We'll do it." I yelled up at him, he smiled and nodded; we climbed on stage and after a brief argument decided on what we were going to play. I held the microphone stand in my hand, enjoying the feeling, the intro to misery business played from the speakers. This was what we would miss, being able to play, whenever one of us was upset or angry we only had to play something and everyone would be fine because we would get lost in the music, whether we were playing or dancing. Music connected us, the one thing we had to thank Apollo for, although we would never admit it. We finished the song and jumped off stage, we had gathered quite a few people during our song and the guy we saw before got back on stage.  
"Well," He said, obviously not expecting us to be as good as we were. "They were amazing weren't they?" People cheered. "Wow, anyone else want to give it a go?" Another group got on stage and we walked away, happy for the first time since we had gotten onto the surface. After another brief argument we decided that we should go back before we got in even more trouble than we would already be in.  
"Although," Darius said, with yet another plan to get us killed. "We're already going to get killed when we go back because Chiron probably already knows, so why not milk it for a while." We had to practically drag him back to the car which is easier said than done considering he is a lot bigger and stronger than us, even with the three of us pulling him. I put my foot down and we hurtled down the road towards camp, weaving in and out of traffic and receiving a lot of abuse because of it, rain began to pour from the sky and I cursed at Zeus. Thunder and lightning erupted across the sky, something appeared in front of the car, I slammed on the brakes and skidded across the asphalt before coming to a stop, rested my head on the steering wheel and wrenched my hands out of their position, my knuckles aching from holding on so tight. I slowly climbed out of the car into the rain to confront the man who was standing in front of me.  
"You were in my dream." I said, he laughed. "No wait, sorry, why are you standing in the middle of the road?" Thunder boomed through the clouds. "Yes I get that you are annoyed at me." I screamed at the sky, the man laughed again. "Wait, your Apollo." I said and he nodded; I glared at him turned back to the car.  
"You're just going to walk off? That's all I get after getting soaked?" He called after me; I turned around to face him.  
"What do you expect? More importantly what do you want?" I growled, lightning flashed.  
"I just want to talk." He said, acting like he had done nothing wrong. I cursed at him in as many different languages I could think of, he remained silent throughout my rant, and lighting struck the ground next to me.  
"You missed." I yelled at the sky, light shone behind me and I felt faint, I could feel myself falling and I hit the ground before I could stop myself. I couldn't move, I just laid there while Darius, Irene and Alec ran to me then everything went black. Thankfully I didn't have another dream, but when I woke up it felt like I was in a nightmare. I was in the infirmary, everyone was looking at me funny and it took a few minutes before I could stand up. I walked out of the infirmary and started to head towards my cabin.  
"Hey," I turned as Irene caught up with me. "Chiron wants to speak with you." I nodded and she led me to the big house where Chiron was standing outside with a face like thunder. I skipped up to him and smiled.  
"Come with me." He said in a tone that meant he wasn't in the mood for me to mess about and that I was going to die. I flashed Irene a panicked look and she mouthed 'good luck' as I disappeared into the big house. "You disobeyed me." He said, I sighed in relief.  
"Wait, you're annoyed about that?" He nodded and looked confused. Before he could ask what else I had done Dionysus stormed in looked furious, grapes vines curled around my neck and cut off my air.  
"You cursed at Apollo in seven different languages!" He yelled, the vines around my neck tightening, I grasped at my throat, trying to get the vines off. "He might not kill you for it but I will." Chiron stepped forward, flames engulfed my body and the vines disintegrated, I fell to the floor gasping for breath as Darius ran in.  
"What you think that if a God cones up to us we're just going to be fine with it?" He helped me to my feet and I leant on him while I was still trying to breathe normally. "Just because we're forced to be decent to you doesn't mean that we will do the same for anyone else, especially when they appear in the middle of the road."  
"Darius this isn't helping." I said, he looked down at me and smiled, I turned to Dionysus. "Dionysus, I know that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. As long as we're here we will be respectful to the Gods. We don't want to start another war, or die. Though it would probably be the latter, or both." Dionysus nodded to us and we scarpered out of the door as fast as we could.


	5. Connor's ego gets damaged

Connors ego gets damaged

We stood outside, glaring at each other and remaining silent, he punched me in the arm and walked away. I chose to ignore him and went to find Irene, she would hopefully know what to say, the only problem was that I couldn't find her, anywhere. Eventually I found her on the beach, she was lying on the sand while a dozen guys stared at her, I sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing her well enough to know that something was wrong. She sat up and wiped the tears from under her sunglasses, eventually giving up and putting her sunglasses on top of her head while she wiped away the water that was dripping from her eyes.  
"I don't know what to do." She said at last. "Everyone wants to know who my mortal parent is and if I've been claimed and why I haven't come to camp half blood before now and where I'm from and it's really hard to lie to them. Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak because I can fire an arrow or because I can disarm them in seconds or because I never seem to have an injuries. To them I'm the girl who wants to prove that she is better than everyone else, they don't even let me explain, they just look at me with disgust and walk away." She said, staring out at the sea.  
"Welcome to my world." I said. "The few people who I've told about my gift, you know being able to control light, other than you and the guys have looked at me with contempt and never spoken to me again. They either think I'm crazy or that I'm dangerous, neither one is right or a good way to be thought of. I can't even understand why I can do what I can do so there's no way that they'll be able to." I sighed, looking out at the lake, Irene leant her head on my shoulder.  
"Naia!" Someone yelled, I groaned and turned around, glaring at the demigods who were standing awkwardly behind me dressed head to toe in armour and carrying swords and shields and bows, several people having quivers over their shoulders. I looked expectantly at my cabin mates. "You coming?" Travis asked, shifting his weight to the other shoulder and swinging his sword. I looked over at Irene who had laid back down and replaced her sunglasses on her eyes, I stood up and followed the Hermes campers towards the practise field. Conner took my arm and lead me to an empty space smiling at me in that idiotic, egotistical way that said he thought he couldn't lose against me. I nodded to him and made a silent promise to kick the crap out of him if he continued to look at me like I couldn't fight to save my life. I flicked my wrists and smiled at the familiar weight in my hands, Connor looked at me the same way everyone else had when they saw that I was fighting with two swords and not a shield. I attacked before he could question me, he defended well but I pushed harder and soon his sword went scattering across the ground and he was pushing me back with his shield. I kicked his legs from under him and held my sword to his throat, he held his hands up and I moved the blade, flicking my wrists and grabbing his sword from the ground. He grabbed his sword and smiled at me.  
"I did not know that you were that good. I can admit defeat if it's against you, you can really kick butt. This is your first year here?" He said, looking around awkwardly and sheathing his sword. I nodded.  
"I've been training to do this since I could walk, you people have no knowledge of unarmed combat at all. You get disarmed and to you the battles over when there is so much more you could do to win." He looked at me with confusion and laughed.  
"You want to test that? Let's say we fight again but you can't use a weapon and we'll see who wins." I smiled at the thought of a challenge. He spun his sword around several times before he attacked, lunging at me in a weak and inaccurate way. I hardly had to dodge as he lunged again, I rolled my shoulders back and swept his feet from under him, twisting his arm so that he dropped his sword. I caught it on my foot and flicked it up, catching it and holding it at his throat in one swift movement. He laughed, shaking his head at me.  
"Dude that was pathetic, a five year old could fight better than that. You really don't know any unarmed combat do you? God you suck." I said as I pulled him to his feet and returned his sword. He shook his head again and stared at me like I was an alien before walking off to go and regain his damaged pride.


	6. I see dead people

I see dead people

People looked at strangely as I skipped across the battlefield humming along to a song that I had gotten stuck in my head, I stopped skipping and did a weird little dance to the song before continuing to half dance half skip towards where Alec was standing. By the time I reached him he was on the floor and struggling to breathe normally as laughter erupted from his mouth, I glanced down at him which set him off on another series of laughs. "What the heck was that all about?" He yelled at me once he had gotten his laughing under control, he stood up and imitated my dancing while trying not to laugh.  
"I'm bored" I shouted at him while bouncing up and down on the spot. "And I have thanks for the memories stuck in my head." He looked confused at the song title. "You wouldn't know it, I heard it from one of the Apollo kids and you know they have a good taste in music." His nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"You mean its surface music." He said with disgust in his voice and on his face.  
"Yeah, so was that song we performed before, I just sort of made you think that it wasn't." My voice decreased in volume as I went through the sentence. "I'm dead aren't I?" I said and Alec nodded slowly while fury spread across his face. I tried my best to look cute and innocent but it didn't work and soon I was running across the camp with Alec on my tail. Unfortunately Alec was faster than me and he soon had me pinned to the floor, he glared down at me and I smiled back, sending a small jolt of electricity through his body which sent him sailing though the air, I ran.  
"You are so dead!" Alec yelled after landing painfully on the ground, he tackled me, catching me by the waist and sending me flying; I landed on something sharp and cried out as pain spread from my leg. I rolled over and saw that Alec was already standing up, a hint of concern on his otherwise furious face.  
"I'm just going to stay here for a bit." I said as he pulled me to my feet which sent another stab of pain through my body. "That hurt" I said, leaning on Alec and trying not to let him know how much pain I was in. I took several deep breaths and waited for the pain to fade, I looked down at my leg, a broken arrow head was embedded in my thigh and I pulled it out and waited for the wound to heal completely. I smiled at Alec but he just shook his head like I done something completely stupid, again. "What?" I asked but he had already started walking away. "What?" I asked again but still got no answer, I glared at the back of his head as he disappeared through the forest. Someone walked in front of me, looking around at the floor, something about him seemed odd but I couldn't tell what it was until he walked through a tree. "Hi," I said, the ghost turned to look at me. "Are you ok? Have you lost something? Why haven't you gone to the underworld yet?" I asked but the ghost just went back to searching on the floor.  
"Have you seen it? I need to find it, can you help me?" He said, looking at me again.  
"You need to go to the underworld." I said but he shook his head.  
"I...I need to find it. I...I...I." He faded and a boy stood where he had been standing with a blade in his hand, pointed towards me. He stepped towards me and nausea washed over me followed by a feeling of dread and dying.  
"Well you must be a son of Hades." I said, trying not to look repulsed by his presence, he looked at me with confusion.  
"How did you know that?" He asked, I closed my eyes and swallowed the sick feeling.  
"You kind of, well," I paused and sighed. "I don't know how to put it nicely but you radiate dread and the feeling of dying and for me nausea." I said, trying to gauge his reaction for his expression. "What metal is that?" I asked, glancing at the blade he still held in his hand.  
"Stygian iron." He said, still looking confused.  
"Well that explains the nausea." I said to myself. "And you are?"  
"Nico." He said, smiling and sheathing his black sword.  
"Naia." I replied, biting my lip. "Nico there is only one other person who knows that I see ghosts. Where I'm from it's considered as a sign of darkness. People think that it's shows impurities in the soul. Can you please not tell anyone?" He looked at me like I was insane. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked but he laughed.  
"You'd be surprised by my crazy threshold. I won't tell anyone." He said smiling at me again. A shiver rippled down my spine as the sense of death increased. "I don't understand how you can see ghosts though, who's your godly parent?" He asked and I groaned as the subject of my parents came up yet again.  
"I don't know." I said simply, turning away from Nico and walking through the woods towards the camp.  
"I didn't mean to upset you." he called as he caught up with me. "It's just that I've never met anyone else who can see ghosts and I was just thinking that if you don't know who your godly parent is, unless your dad is mortal. Is he?" I felt sick at the thought of being a daughter of Hades.  
"Nico I've never met either of my parents so I don't know which one is mortal." I had to force out the last word as neither of my parents could ever be mortal. Nico opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and looked at the floor in an embarrassed way. I laughed and pulled his arm so that he would look at me; he smiled and walked with me back towards the camp. I shoved the dread to the back of my mind, focusing on everything else and ignoring the fact that Nico was the son of Hades.


	7. Did he just sniff me?

Did he just sniff me?

"Hey!" Alec yelled as I walked through the camp with Nico but the closer he got the more disgusted he looked. "You lived then." He said laughing. Nico smiled at me and walked off towards the practice field. "Why are you hanging out with someone who smells of death?" Alec asked as soon as Nico was out of earshot.  
"He does not smell of death." I replied immediately.  
"He does. He gives off waves of death. Son of Hades then." He said while looking at me seriously. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back on him, walking towards my cabin, changing my mind after several steps and altering my course to the practise grounds.  
"Your friend doesn't like me much does he?" Nico asked, I jumped at his unexpected appearance and turned to face him.  
"Well," I started but Nico cut me off.  
"It's ok, I get that a lot. My dad is Hades and people don't really like me because of it." He shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"That's hardly far, you can't help who your dad is, and they shouldn't punish you for something that is entirely out of your control." I said but Nico shook his head.  
"They dislike me because I'm proud of it." He said which shocked me so much that I couldn't say anything for a minute because I knew I would say something stupid that I would later regret.  
"You're proud of it? You like the fact that your father is the God of the underworld?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude. Nico nodded at my questions and smiled, thankfully I hadn't offended him.  
"He's one of the big three, he controls the entire underworld, plus with everything he did at the battle against Luke's army last year I see no reason to be ashamed of it." I had to smile at his optimism and concluded that these didn't know how corrupted and evil and traitorous their parents were so we can't blame them for being proud to be a demigod. Nico walked with me towards the big house where Chiron glared at me, I smiled back in the most annoying way I could think of, he looked at me with complete fury and disgust and I couldn't help but laugh, my shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. Chiron gave me one last death glare before walking off, leaving me with a very confused Nico. "Why does he dislike you?" Nico asked once I'd stopped laughing.  
"Oh he despises me. The reasoning is complicated and I'm forbidden from talking about it but believe me you do not want to know." Nico frowned but dropped the topic, choosing an even more awkward one instead.  
"Why do dislike the Gods?" He asked, looking at me with complete seriousness.  
"What?" I asked, shocked that he would say that. "What makes you say that?"  
"Whenever you talk about the Gods or the Gods are mentioned you seem angry and you don't seem pleased to be here. Also I overheard Mr. D yelling at you for cursing at Apollo and your friend was very annoyed about the Gods and then you said that you didn't want to start another war. When was the first one?" My eyes widened and my breathing stopped for an instant.  
"Oh I'm in trouble." I whispered to myself. "Nico, you have to trust me that the reason for all of this is huge and it would destroy everything you have ever known. You cannot tell anyone about this or I am going to die. I have a very good reason for hating the Gods but you can't know it, no one can. Not yet." I said, hoping he would trust me enough to drop the subject and not tell anyone.  
"I understand. I won't say anything, but if you ever can tell me then please do. I'm sure I can handle it." He smiled at me and I smiled back, happy to have a friend who understood me but didn't know any of my dark secrets. I hoped he never would and then realised that he already knew that I could see ghosts, but hopefully he wouldn't find out anymore. At that moment a satyr walked past, glared at Nico and looked at me with confusion. He sniffed the air in front of me before shaking his head in a panicky way and running away as fast as his little goat legs would carry him.

"Did he just sniff me?" I asked, trying to control my anger as Nico tried to control his laughter. "What the heck? What satyr goes around sniffing people and then legging it in a blind panic?"

"Him apparently" Nico said, smirking. I punched him in the arm and he frowned at me. We continued our walk in silence, neither of us entirely sure where we were going but not wanting to say anything to break the silence. I wasn't quite sure why we weren't speaking but it was too late to say something now. We arrived at the practise grounds and I smiled, Nico looked at me and smiled as well. In seconds we were lunging at each other, fighting yet laughing and still not saying anything. I had to admit that Nico could fight, though it probably had something to do with the fact that his sword made me dizzy and feel like vomiting, there was no way I was going to let that thing touch me. Nico slammed his shield into me; I stumbled backwards and barely dodged his attack, our swords clashed and we were both through several feet away from each other, our feet dragging along the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the world from spinning, I pushed away the nausea and opened my eyes again, and everything looked fuzzy and was swaying slightly. Nico stood in front of me, his pupils switching from gold to black before returning to their normal colour, he let out a small groan before passing out. I managed to catch him as he fell before everything went black.


	8. Artemis comes for a visit

I woke up in the infirmary with a blinding headache; I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to work out what had happened. I stood up and waited for everything to stop spinning before attempting to walk. I walked out of the infirmary and paused, something was wrong, very wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was. I found out when I walked to the big house and Artemis and her hunters were crowded round Chiron. I walked up to them, I knew that I shouldn't and that either Chiron, Artemis or Dionysus would kill me for what I was about to do but I couldn't walk away from her without saying anything. She saw me and smiled but the closer I got the more her smile faded until she was glaring at me with the hatred I was used to from the Gods. "Chiron, what is she doing here?" Artemis asked, glaring at me before turning to Chiron who, annoyingly, refused to answer her.  
"Afraid I'll tell your hunters what you're really like? I'm betting none of them know you're a murderer and a coward. I mean at least the rest of the Gods had the decency to show their faces when they were slaughtering us but you and Apollo just hid away in the clouds, wiping out hundreds of innocent people. 684 people died that day, 348 of those where children. So tell me, if we'd done something terrible to deserve what happened then what had they done." I said, a few hunters looking confused and the rest just looking at me with disgust and hatred.  
"There are always casualties of war." Artemis stated, revealing no emotion on her face.  
"Except on your side." I said, Darius put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, hard.  
"Artemis is not a murderer and she's certainly not a coward." One of the braver hunters said, glaring at me. I laughed.  
"Thalia, I think you should take the hunters to your cabin now." Artemis said, the girl nodded and glared at me before leading Artemis' band of god worshippers to their cabin. Darius grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I did more damage. I could feel the fire building inside of me, a raging inferno that was about the pour out of me, I knew I couldn't contain it much longer and so did Darius, he still held my arm and was pulling me forward, he was moving faster now, nearly running. I had to jog to keep up and he kept on going, running into the forest, branches caught my face and vines caught my feet, I stumbled but Darius pulled me onwards. We reached a clearing; I put my hands on my head, my nails biting into my skull as I struggled to contain my anger. Darius put his hands on mine, I pulled away from him, I knew the amount of damage I could do, he didn't. I ran back through the forest, I could hear Darius shouting and running after me, I ignored him and carried on, eventually I reached the cliff and paused, I took a deep breath and let myself fall, I needed to gather energy and this was the only way I could think of. Seconds before I hit the water I let the fire explode out of me, it wrapped around my body and I felt the familiar tingle spread across my skin. I hit the floor and opened my eyes to the clear sky and fake sun of Atlantis, relief washed over me as the last of the fire died out and my anger faded completely. I took several deep breaths before standing, I looked around the area I found myself in, it was deserted. Atlantis wasn't a very big island; it was rare that an area this size was deserted and rarer that you couldn't hear anyone. Something was wrong. Someone from behind me wrapped their arm around my waist, pinning my arms my sides. I tried to shout but they clamped their other hand over my mouth, I struggled against their hold, but they were really strong. "Stop it." A deep, threatening, masculine voice growled, I froze, I knew that voice. "Good, now are going to be a good little girl and go back or not?" He asked, removing his hand from over my mouth and placing it around my neck instead.  
"Go to hell you worthless traitor." I spat, he laughed, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Get off me!" I yelled, he tightened his grip around my waist and ran his other hand down the side of my face. "You creep. Get your hands off me." I started struggling again, he laughed again as panic started to take hold. He put his arm around my neck.  
"Stay still or I'll break your pretty little neck." I stopped struggling, he sighed, his breath warm against my neck. "Now either you go back or I'll drag you back, ok?" I didn't respond, I was too busy concentrating on breathing and not vomiting.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying, and failing, to keep the fear out of my voice. He laughed again, taking his arm away from my neck and fastening it around my waist.  
"I made a deal. You see they knew you would do this and seeing how no one else can shift they weren't really concerned about the others. If I make you go back then they'll lift my sentence." I shivered in repulsion, whoever he made a deal with obviously had no interest in my life or they wouldn't let Isaac run his hands all over me. "It's been ever so long since I set foot in the real world." He said, referring to his prison which I now stood in, Isaac had been found guilty of murder and so was sent here, there was barriers around and above it and it was completely isolated. I had no idea what the years of being here had done to him but I knew that if he was let out that I would be that first person he was coming after.  
"Why do they want me to go back?" I asked, ignoring the faint laughter.  
"How am I supposed to know? I didn't ask, they didn't tell, I really don't care. Now, off you go." He said, his voice mocking as he finally released me. I shifted without even turning to see the vicious smile I knew was on his face.


End file.
